Beverage containers with a selectable dispensing device are well known (i.e., conventional dispensing beverage containers). An insulated container having a spigot communicating with a beverage cavity of the container is one example of such a conventional dispensing beverage container. The spigot is an example of a beverage flow control device.
In the case of an insulated container with a spigot, the container is positioned on a support surface (e.g., a table) with the spigot orientated to permit dispensing of beverage into a use container (e.g., a cup) positioned under the spigot. In one instance, the container is positioned above a surface of the table on a stand. In another instance, the container is positioned at the edge of the table with the spigot positioned over the floor. A beverage contained within the beverage cavity is selectively dispensable through the spigot in response to a person moving a control portion of the spigot from a position that inhibits the flow of beverage therethrough (i.e., a closed position) to a position that enables the flow of beverage therethrough (i.e., an open position). Typically, the spigot is biased to the closed position.
One drawback of a flow control devices used on conventional dispensing beverage containers is that they tend to drip. In some instances, they do not seal fully and drip so long as a sufficient level of beverage is contained within the beverage cavity of the container. In other instances, a small residual amount of beverage remaining in the flow control device drips after a control portion of the flow control device is returned to its closed position. In yet another instance, a user simply removed their cup from under the flow control device prior to the flow control device being returned to the closed position, thus causing a spill.
Regardless of the reason, such dripping and/or spilling is undesirable as it creates a mess and/or a potentially dangerous situation. Stains on a tablecloth look unsightly and stains on the floor can lead to a person slipping and falling. Therefore, an apparatus that overcomes drawbacks associated with dripping/spilling of beverage from a flow control device of a conventional dispensing beverage container would be useful, advantageous and novel.